The Hidden Secrets of the Town of Port Charles
by WalkerIsBatman
Summary: Joshua Temple's intended Vampire take over of the town of Port Charles starts to become evident to those on General Hospital. I intend to include lots of *Journey* too. *Ch. 3 Now up*
1. A Stalker in the Distance

The Hidden Secrets of the Town of Port Charles By: SuperZanderGH@yahoo.com (Anne)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a GH fanfiction, and in addition to that I am attempted to make some sense of the Soap Port Charles as it relates to the people who live in Port Charles on General Hospital, got that? If you haven't seen the show Port Charles you may be a little confused. I plan to focus on Journey (Jason/Courtney), but to be honest I have no clue where I am heading with this story, which is why I'm sure it's going to be alot of fun to read an write! Please review, I look forward to hearing from you! For other fanfiction I've written, or GH Spoofs please visit my web-site:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not know the rights to General Hospital, Port Charles, or any other shows I may end up involving in this 'fic. This is simply for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Courtney sighed, she was sick of waiting tables, and she was sick of watching Elizabeth Webber glare at her from behind the counter at Kelly's. She knew if she didn't get out of there soon she was going to end up in another slapping contest with Liz, so she decided to leave early. Courtney hung up her apron and walked over to one of Kelly's newest employees, Lucas. "Hey Lucas," she began, smiling sweetly, "the lunch rush is over, would you mind taking over for me for a little so I can take off? I'll owe you." Lucas just nodded, and complied, "I'm grounded anyway, so I have nowhere better to be. Go, have fun." Courtney smiled, "Thanks." As Courtney left, Elizabeth's eyes were on her, and she mumbled to herself, "You just have every guy in Port Charles wrapped around your finger, huh?". But little did either Courtney or Liz know that Liz's eyes weren't the only one's on Courtney.  
  
* Joshua Temple had decided that he was going to broaden his horizons. He knew that his plan to take over Port Charles, and turn it into a town full of vampires was ingenious, and fully believed that nothing could go wrong. He hadn't anticipated that the woman of his desire, Alison Barrington would not be standing at his side as he reigned over his town, the town he had intended to be theirs. He knew she was in love with Rafe, the Angelic Vampire Slayer who had a pesky habit from coming back from the dead, yet Joshua believed he could change Alison's mind, make her love him. But that aspect of his plan, which he had always held as a given had been thrawted by none other than Livvie Locke. Livvie, a fairly newly sired vampire had killed Joshua's intended love, and he was out for revenge. The one thing he wanted more than revenge though was Alison, but since he couldn't have her he would have to look for a replacement. He started by taking a stroll in a part of town he had never given much thought, after he was off the docks he made his way to an alley in front of the restaurant Kelly's. He waited silently in the shadows, with a clear view of the entrance to Kelly's when suddenly he saw her. His breath would have caught in his throat, if he had any breath anymore. He hadn't drawn breath since Elizabeth Barrington, Alison's mother had sired him, turning him into a vampire. He felt the residual flutter that would have been his heart beating faster as he got a better look at Courtney Matthews. Perhaps he wouldn't have as hard a time finding his intended bride as he had originally thought.  
  
* The whole way back to the Penthouse, Courtney had a feeling that someone had been following her, but she just shook it off. She figured she was just still shaken from the recent ordeals she had been through with Ric kidnapping her, and being hit by a car which she was certain belonged to Faith. All she wanted to think about was being back at home with Jason. She nodded hello to Max before taking out the key and entering the penthouse. She put her purse down on the couch and was greeted by Jason. He gave her a rare smile and went over to hug her, "I'm so glad you're home." She smiled coyly, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes, "Why's that?", she inquired. He responded by pulling her closer into a kiss, after a moment he responded in words, "I was worried, after everything that has happened recently." She smiled at him again, taking a seat on the couch, "Jason, the worst is over. I can go to work without danger of being kidnapped, or stalked. I would say the biggest threat would be getting slapped by Liz." Jason ran a hand over his face, what he usually did when he was nervous, "I hope you're right. I just want you to start taking Max with you when you go to work." Before Courtney could respond to Jason's request they were both startled by a noise they heard coming from outside. Jason jumped off the couch and looked out into the hallway Max was on the floor struggling for air and a man with light blonde hair, who Jason had never seen before was standing above Max. "Courtney stay in there, and call 911," Jason yelled into the penthouse before turning back to the mystery man, and stating in the calmest voice he could, "Who the hell are you?"... 


	2. Interview With The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 2: Interview With The Vampire Slayer  
  
Authors Note: Please Review! Sorry if some of my info is a little off, i'm not a full time PC watcher, please let me know if any of my facts are wrong. Thanks!  
  
"Courtney stay in there, and call 911," Jason yelled into the penthouse before turning back to the mystery man, and stating in the calmest voice he could, "Who the hell are you?".  
  
* Rafe Kovich smiled at Jason, "Actually it's the other direction."  
  
Jason just stared back and said matter of factly, "You are going to have to start making some sense or I will shoot you."  
  
Rafe decided it was time to stop playing games, "I'm not here to hurt you or your girlfriend, I'm actually here to help her. I've been tracking a guy named Joshua and it seems he has started to show an interest in Courtney."  
  
Rafe intentionally left out the part about Joshua being a homicidal vampire out, figuring Jason would call the lunatic asylum if he had. "If you're here to help us why did you attack Max" Rafe looked down at the body guard laying on the ground, "Him? Oh, I didn't do that. Joshua did, he took off as soon as I got here."  
  
Before Jason had a chance to continue interrogating Rafe the elevator door opened. Out of it stepped none other than the District Attorney of Port Charles, Scott Baldwin. He directed the paramedics towards Max, and then walked in between Rafe and Jason.  
  
He smirked, "So if it isn't Angel Boy and Anger Boy both in the same place. This is quite an interesting day now isn't it."  
  
Jason blinked at Scott, "You know him? Who is he?"  
  
Scott took a moment to readjust his bright pink shirt under his jacket before responding, "Unfortunately I do know this trouble maker. He's the cousin of my deluded ex-wife. He thinks he's an angel, she thinks she's a vampire slayer. I think they should give them both Carly's old cell in Fern Cliff."  
  
Jason nearly had to restrain himself from attacking Scott when his cell phone rang, he answered, still eyeing Rafe suspiciously, "Sonny, it's okay. Max was attacked and Baldwin and the paramedics came. Yes, Courtney's okay, there's some guy here who says he's trying to protect her. No, I didn't get his name. Hold on..."  
  
When Jason turned back Rafe was gone, Scott sighed also realizing that Rafe had escaped, "I hate it when he does that."  
  
* When Emily had been away at college she had heard rumors about Port Charles. She had heard that there were secrets hidden there, strange things that happened, but that weren't advertised. She had even heard that vampires roamed the streets not only in the dark, but the light of day. She had never given those rumors a thought until she had ran into Lucy Coe. She hadn't seen her in years, and their encounter had been brief at best. Lucy had explained that she was a vampire slayer and that she was looking for Caleb, a former vampire who was hidden away with Kevin's vampire daughter Livvie. Emily initially laughed at the statement, until she realized that Lucy wasn't also laughing. Without even saying goodbye Lucy ran off to continue her search. That's when Emily realized what she had to do, how she could be with Zander forever, and the only way her cancer wouldn't get the better of her.  
  
* Carly Corinthos sat on a park bench watching Michael play, intermediately she would glance over at her husband who was sitting right next to her, but seemed like he was millions of miles away. He had just got off the phone with Jason and hadn't said a word since.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?", she inquired inching closer to him.  
  
Sonny looked back at her, startled by the sudden break in the silence, "I'm just worried about Courtney. Mike's right, now that she's with Jason she's a target twice over."  
  
Carly looked at him, carefully thinking about what she would say next, "We've been over this Sonny, you know you can't stop Jason and Courtney from loving each other. She's safer with him."  
  
Sonny sighed, "I know. It's just now Jason said that Max was hurt, and some mysterious guy showed up at the penthouse claiming someone was after Courtney, I can't help feel responsible for it."  
  
Carly knew that arguing with her husband wasn't going to do any good, "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. All we can do is watch Michael and get ready for our little boy."  
  
Sonny smiled, "You mean our baby."  
  
Carly smiled back, "No, I mean our little boy. I'm sure it's a boy."  
  
Sonny looked at her incredulously, "Mother's intuition?"  
  
"Yep," she said moving closer and kissing him, neither of them noticing that Michael was no longer playing in the field in front of them. 


	3. Discarded

Authors Note: Please keep reviewing! I love feedback, and would love to hear what you have to say about my story.  
  
Chapter 3: Discarded  
  
...Neither of them noticing that Michael was no longer playing in the field in front of them.  
  
* After a moment Carly looked up and was shocked to see that Michael was gone. Both she and Sonny ran through the park looking for a sign of him, and after nearly half an hour of searching Sonny found Michael's jacket.  
  
Sonny paused a moment looking at the discarded jacket, wondering whether Michael had been playfully running and dropped it, or whether it was a message to Sonny that he had no power over what happened next. His question was answered when a square piece of paper fell out of the pocket it read:  
  
"If you ever want to see your precious son again you will have to meet my demands. You will be contacted shortly with detailed instructions."  
  
Carly, unsuccessful in her search ran to Sonny in time to see the note and began crying.  
  
* She pushed a strand of her wavy brown hair out of her face as she examined the walls of Joshua's manor. She paused for a moment to contemplate that despite the fact that she was now a vampire her hair still curled up after she had been in the rain. It was something she had never really thought about when she had been a mere mortal. She was more concerned with what she wanted, which was always what she couldn't have, than the simple position her hair fell in. As soon as she had been sired everything had become more clear, and precise. Her senses were elevated and her emotions focused, now after death she knew what she wanted. She kept running her hands across the bleak paintings until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
She gently pulled the painting off the wall to reveal a board full of pictures of two blondes, one was the late Alison Barrington, and the other she recognized immediately as Courtney Matthews. The photos were fairly recent, one showed Courtney with a young red haired boy, another with a man with black hair, and another with her arms around a man, her fiancee. The Brunette sighed, as she looked at him, the object of her desire, the one she would make her own.  
  
*  
  
"Do you need my ID?" Emily Bowen-Quartermaine inquired to the bouncer at the Elixir. The tall man looked back at her and nearly laughed, "We don't check IDs anymore, we've got new management, go right in honey."  
  
Emily smiled and made her way to the bar where she encounter Jack Ramsey, the new manager of the club that Lucy had mention was a nesting ground for vampires. Jack smiled at her, "What can I get you?"  
  
"I'll take a diet cherry coke, and I'd like to be pointed in the direction of someone who can make me immortal," she said calmly.  
  
Jack laughed at her bluntness, "I take it this is your first time here. Anyway I don't think a nice girl like you wants to hang out with the undead."  
  
"I have my reasons," Emily said sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to deny you service, because you don't know what it is you're getting yourself into."  
  
Emily stormed off, angry that now that the solution was clear she couldn't even get information from a bartender. She ran right into Ricky Garza.  
  
Ricky looked her up and down before speaking, "I heard you saying you wanted to be sired. I know who you could talk to." 


End file.
